


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bang Chan-centric, Debut Era, District 9 Era, Gen, Holding Hands, I Am Not era, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Protective Chan, Soft Aussie Line, Work In Progress, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:50 AM**

"Alright boys,let's get going."

At the sound of the manager's words,the members quickly began piling into the vans."Yah,move your asses!"Felix heard Minho yell,before he heard a smack."Yah!"A voice that he recognized as Chan yelled."Watch your language!"


End file.
